


For You, Suki.

by StarENyte (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angsty Sokka (Avatar), Big Brother Sokka (Avatar), Crying Katara (Avatar), Crying Sokka (Avatar), F/M, Sokka (Avatar)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarENyte
Summary: Suki's death was never something Sokka wanted to handle alone.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	For You, Suki.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently found out that Suki died at a really young age :( My other stories can be found here:  
> https://aangsty-sokkasm.tumblr.com/  
> (And yes, requests are always open!)  
> If you want more stories like this, click the link :)

The way Sokka found out about Suki’s death wasn’t in the way he had expected.

He didn’t even know that she’d die– she was the type of girl you couldn’t imagine dead like death didn’t even cross his mind. He didn’t even get an explanation of how she died.

Because either no one would tell him, or no one knew.

He realized something was wrong when Katara abruptly came into his tent, her eyes tinted red, and her entire body was shaking, suddenly attacking him with a hug. It took him by surprise to find her still awake when it was so late into the night. But as the older brother he was, he returned the hug, not knowing what was going on.

“Hey,” Sokka said as gently as possible. “Do you mind telling me what happened?”

“I…” Katara began, taking large gulps of air in an attempt to control her voice. She took a few shaky breaths, only to start crying again. “I’m sorry, S-Sokka,” she sobbed, still holding onto him.

Sokka’s face turned pale. “What- what are you talking about?”

Did something happen to Gran-Gran? Their father? Was someone attacking? 

“I couldn’t… they couldn’t-” Katara choked as Sokka began to run his hands through her hair in an attempt to soothe her. 

“Hey, just say it. It’s alright,” Sokka smiled, even though his heart was beating so quickly that he could have sworn Katara could hear it.

“I-I can’t- you-”

“Katara, you can tell me.”

He’d assumed a boy had broken her heart or was being plagued with nightmares or felt homesick.

But all of those put together was nothing more than rubbish to the immense amount of pain he felt in the next few seconds.

“S-suki.”

And that’s when his entire world fell apart. 

“Suki? I-I what happened to her?”

Katara shook her head solemnly.

“Is… Is she hurt? Did she get knocked out? Who-”

The waterbender covered her hands over her ears and shook her head.

“Did someone punch her? Kidnap her? It’s okay; your brother will-”

Katara whimpered, now on her knees as she tried to stifle a sob.

“Did someone hurt her? I bet someone did. Plus, we still have our date next week, and I’m going to ask her to be my-”

“Sokka!" Katara whined. "Suki's dead!”

Sokka burst into laughter. 

“She can’t be dead; she’s Suki! She-” he couldn’t tell if he was in denial because even though his face was laughing, his eyes were beginning to form tears.

Katara shook her head and launched back into her brother’s arms. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered, tears trekking down her cheeks as her heart thumped even faster. 

“She’s not…” Sokka replied, in a trance, his smile and eyes dropping. Time froze around him, and it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Katara continued to grab onto him, but Sokka stood still, not knowing how to return the hug. _She couldn’t be dead. No, she can’t be dead. There’s no way that the smiling, feisty Kiyoshi warrior could be dead, she’s alive, and laughing, and teasing me, and…_

“I'm so sorry, Sokka,” Katara continued, her breath shaking and her hands doing the same.

Sokka pushed her away, shaking his head vigorously.

_Just a day ago, Suki was smiling at him, teasing him and poking him around._

_And just a day ago, he had picked flowers with Toph to give them to her._

_And it seemed like only yesterday when he had tried to fight Azula to her death when she revealed that Suki was captured and tears immediately formed in his eyes._

_There was no way that that Suki was dead._

_He knew inside that Suki was a fighter inside and out._

“She’s not dead,” Sokka said, his voice shaking through tears. “She… she can’t be dead.” He looked at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact with his little sister.

But he knew she was gone, something inside him. He was only in denial.

The next thing he knew, Toph, Zuko, and Aang came inside the tent as well as they all willingly hugged Sokka.

“I’m sorry,” Toph whispered. 

_No, this couldn’t be happening. Suki… Suki was a fighter; she couldn’t-_

“We couldn’t save her,” Zuko said. His voice was shaking, and his eyes seemed heavy and pink.

“Is she…” Sokka began, his voice shaking. “R-really gone?”

Aang nodded his head solemnly. 

“I…” Sokka grabbed his head as he fell onto the floor. “I-I n-need some alone time,” he sobbed quietly, tears cascading onto the floor.

When he heard the sounds of footsteps disappear, he peered behind boxes of cargo and found an assortment of vibrant flowers.

_“Hey, Toph,” Sokka had said in the fields. “What kind of flowers do you think Suki would like?”_

_“I don’t know,” Toph shrugged. “I'm blind," she emphasized. Sokka laughed as he continued to look around. "Pick something that reminds you of her,”_

_That reminded him of her?_

_Sokka peered through every single plant in sight, from roses to daffodils, and still couldn’t find any flower that made him click._

_After a few more minutes of searching, Toph suggested, “Maybe you can try describing her. What’s Suki like?”_

_“Well…” Sokka began. “She’s… she’s bright. She’s a fighter, a warrior, and always makes me smile, even in my darkest times. The light of my life,” Sokka blushed._

_“Then look for something like that,” Toph said. “Maybe something like the stars! Or the sun!”_

_Sokka peered over the packages of cargo through tears to find an assortment of vibrant flowers– and behind those was a tall, long, plant._

A sunflower.

Sunflowers were an exciting thing, really. They brighten up a mood and can grow as tall as five feet.

And they were beautiful.

And special.

And oh so marvelous.

Sokka laughed to himself. “Just like my girl, Suki.”

———

In front of her gravestone, it read, “Here lies Suki, the Kiyoshi Warrior.”

Sokka very gingerly placed a row of sunflowers over the word Suki. 

“For you, my sunflower.”


End file.
